Flexible
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO] [Genderbend]. Porque de humana Mary era mucho más flexible. Y eso llegaba a provocarlo bastante. [Male!Shinigami x Fem!Mikey].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Flexible.

 **Personajes:** [Male] Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, [Male] Shinigami y [Fem] Miguel Ángel.

 **Pairing:** Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos-Genderbend. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** ¿T?

 **Categoría:** Comedia, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 710.

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque de humana Mary era mucho más flexible. Y eso llegaba a provocarlo bastante.

* * *

 _ **Flexible**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunta con cierto hastío el chico pelinegro a la par que observa cómo su compañero de luchas camina tranquilamente hacia el dojo.

—Tengo que hablar con Lea sobre alguna cosas —declara Kai apenas mirándolo, para luego entrar a la sala de entrenamiento de las chicas que eran sus aliadas. Lo sigue, encontrándose con dichas muchachas quienes no eran las mutantes que él conocía—. Ah, sí. Creo que olvidé decírtelo. Ahora son humanas.

Luego de aquello quiso golpearlo por no haberle avisado antes, pero eso sería demasiado impulsivo, y él no era de esa manera. Así que simplemente suelta un bufido y se queda en la entrada viéndolas a ellas intentando adivinar quién era quien.

La chica con quien Kai estaba hablando era Lea, seguro. La más alta y de lentes era Dona. La pelirroja que se empeñaba en ganarle a su rival era Rafa. Y obviamente, la rubia con quien peleaba la de ojos verdes era Mary.

Queda mirándola con los ojos abiertos. No era como si la chica estuviera rara, es más, esa belleza humana se le veía natural. Lo que lo había dejado medio sorprendido era la increíble velocidad que tenía, y también su flexibilidad. Podía esquivar cada ataque de su contraria solo con echarse hacia atrás, logrando un ángulo increíble. También podía dar saltos altos y caer de tijeras con elegancia y dar patadas largas hacia arriba. Se movía, atacaba y esquivaba tranquilamente, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de goma elástica.

Sonrió malvadamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Cuánto más podía abrir las piernas esa bonita rubia?

Con esos pensamientos lascivos, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, para luego posicionarse detrás de su objetivo, haciendo que Rafaela lo mirara con confusión y se detuviera de su ataque.

Mary miró a la pelirroja, también confundida.

—¿Por qué no...?

Más fue interrumpida al sentir cómo alguien la tomaba de las muñecas y las levantaba. Instintivamente dio un gran salto y dirigió una patada por la espalda al pelinegro. Pero éste rápidamente se dio vuelta, sujetándole de la pierna y deteniendo el ataque.

Aunque luego Mary le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, y ella sobre él.

—Buen ataque —admite el pelinegro con una sonrisa, sobándose la nariz. _«Aunque estaba realmente distraído»_ piensa, notando así sus fallas y el por qué la rubia le había vencido. Ella al darse cuenta de quién es se sonroja ligeramente y sonríe nerviosa—. Bien hecho, Mary.

—A-ah... Gracias. —Agradece algo torpe la muchacha.

Hasta que nota la vergonzosa posición en la cual se encuentran. Ella sentada encima de él justamente muy cerca de su entrepierna. Como una bala se levanta y queda de piedra mientras echa humo por las orejas. Shinigami solamente sonríe de lado bastante complacido con lo que había sentido.

 _«Solo quisiera ver esa flexibilidad en otra parte»_ piensa a al tiempo que se relame los labios y mira hacia la menor de las Hamato.

Mientras, Kai sonríe casi cómplice de su mejor amigo notando sus intenciones a la par que Lea solamente fulmina con la mirada hacia Shinigami, también comprendiendo la situación que había formado solo para estar cerca de su hermana menor.

Porque de humana Mary era mucho más flexible. Y eso llegaba a provocarlo bastante.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ese momento en donde te das cuenta de lo pervertida que eres (?).

Bueno. La verdad nunca más pienso escribir cosas como estas... La próxima será puro Lemon (?).

Okno :v

Aunque... sí, podría ser. ¿Quieren que escriba Lemon con esta pareja? Avísenme en los comentarios. ¡Gracias!

¡Nos vemos!

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
